


Discoveries

by A Sirius Crush On Moony (Obsession137)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Slash, Swearing, boobs, drunk teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-04
Updated: 2015-06-04
Packaged: 2018-04-02 21:23:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4074358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Obsession137/pseuds/A%20Sirius%20Crush%20On%20Moony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A drunken group of Gryffindor's play 'spin the bottle'. What happens when Sirius spins the bottle and it lands on no other than his best friend, Remus?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Discoveries

"So we just got back from Hogsmeade... don't ask how we got there... but we're back. And we have _FIREWHISKY_! C'mon guys, everyone sit in a circle. We're playing spin the bottle!" Sirius shouted, standing on the first table he could find.

A whole bunch of people hurried to make a circle, but James sighed.

"ONLY FIFTH YEARS!" he shouted over the racket. "Hey! Everyone come up to our dormitory. Girls too! Alice, persuade the other girls please. We can't play spin the bottle without girls."

Alice hastily nodded and headed towards Lily, Mary, Marlene and Dorcas, whilst the boys headed straight upstairs.

"I can't believe you invited the girls into our room. Have you guys not _seen_ the mess?" Remus said, rolling his eyes.

"No problem. I have an idea," Sirius said cheerfully, dumping the dozens of bottles of Firewhisky down on his bed. He then proceeded in stuffing everything he could find under the beds until the floor could be seen again.

"You're cleaning up all the mess you've stuffed under my bed," Remus said in an annoyed tone.

"Whatever," Sirius said. There was a light knock on the door, and then it creaked open, letting the five Gryffindor girls in.

"Well hello, ladies," Sirius said with a quick wink. "Sit down, sit down."

Sirius grabbed the bottles of Firewhisky and handed them out quickly, two each. He then held up the last bottle. "This is the bottle we'll be spinning. Of course, that means we have to drink it first. C'mon everyone! Let's get tipsy!"

He took a gulp and handed the bottle to James, who handed it to Marlene, who handed it to Lily, who frowned. "Can't we do this without getting drunk? I'm a _prefect_!"

"I agree," Remus said from the other side of the circle.

"Don't be boring," James said. Mary nudged Lily and whispered something. She sighed and then reluctantly took a gulp and handed it to Mary, who handed it to Dorcas, who handed it to Alice, who handed it to Frank, who handed it to Peter, who finally passed it to Remus. He rolled his eyes and finished the bottle.

"Excellent," Frank said, grinning. Remus placed the bottle in the centre of the circle and looked around.

"So... who's going first?" he asked. When nobody volunteered, he spun the bottle and it landed on Lily. "You're first."

She scowled at the empty bottle and leaned forwards, spinning the bottle. It landed on Peter, and everybody tried to contain their laughter. She looked thoroughly repulsed, and James looked thoroughly annoyed. Visibly holding her breath, she leaned in and kissed him quickly on the lips. His cheeks turned a light shade of pink and he failed to hide his smile. Nevertheless, this annoyed James more.

Peter leaned forwards and spun the bottle, and it landed on James. James's eyes widened in utter horror. "No. No no no. That's not fair. He's a _boy_ , I can't kiss a boy!"

" _DO IT, DO IT, DO IT_!" chanted Marlene, whilst finishing off her own bottle of Firewhisky. Everyone stared at her in shock - most people had only just started theirs. She gave a small hiccup and grinned.

"I think you should have to do it," said Dorcas. "If I got another girl, you'd want us to do it. You all think lesbian action is hot."

Frank seemed to be drooling at the thought, so Alice whacked him around the head.

James groaned and leaned in for the briefest, most awkward kiss of his life. Peter had seemed to go green with disgust, and nobody said anything after it was over. James hastened to spin the bottle, and it landed on Marlene. She grinned goofily and hiccupped.

"Ehhhh Jamesie... come kiss _meeeee_!" she said, pouting. James leaned forward and planted a kiss on her lipsticked lips. As he tried to pull away, she wasn't having it, and started kissing all over his face. When he finally managed to get away, his face was decorated with many red lip-shaped marks. He blushed furiously.

"S'my turn now... right?" she slurred, spinning the bottle. It landed on Lily, and while Lily looked bewildered, Marlene smirked. She crawled over to where Lily was sitting and pushed her back against the bed, shoving her tongue into Lily's mouth roughly.

"Oh wow," Sirius said, taking a swig from his almost-empty Firewhisky bottle and watching in stunned awe.

By now, nearly everybody was swaying a little bit from the effects of the alcohol. Even Remus had downed over half his bottle, and was grinning sheepishly at nothing in particular.

Lily and Marlene broke apart and Lily made a small hiccupping noise before spinning the bottle again. This time, it landed on Sirius, who smirked. She dizzily crawled over to him, while accidentally kicking Mary in the face. "Yeh stink of alc... alc'ho... alc'hol," Sirius said to her, as her face drew closer to his.

"So d'you," she said, smiling and kissing him firmly on the lips. It wasn't a particularly long kiss, and when it was over, Sirius sighed and opened his second bottle of Firewhisky. He took a quick swig and spun the bottle. As it spun round, his head followed it, and finally it stopped on Remus.

"Ahhhremmieee... ya ready fo' tha kiss of yer life?" Sirius asked, looking at his friend with the most stupid grin on his face.

"Don't flatter your-" _hiccup_ "-self, Siri-" _hiccup_ "-Siris. Sirius." Remus said with much difficulty. Without any warning, Sirius lunged at Remus and pinned him to the floor, forcing his tongue into his mouth. Remus couldn't help the feelings that were making themselves clear in that moment. Lust, love, passion. He moved his hands up around Sirius' neck and pulled him towards himself, allowing their bodies to touch.

Sirius let out a soft moan of excitement at the touch, and Remus grinned as the kiss went on. He knew it was completely wrong and he was kissing _Sirius_. His _best friend_. A _gu_ y _._ But the only thing stopping him from pulling away was the fact that he was enjoying it more than anything.

When they finally broke apart, Remus was vaguely aware of the other people in the room. He was more focused on those stormy grey eyes before him, looking straight into his own. He wasn't sure how long they sat there just staring into each other's eyes before Remus let out a loud hiccup and grinned.

"Thawasawesome!" he said, swaying so much he banged his head into Peter's. "Ouch."

"Ah guys," Mary mumbled. "Look at Mar-" _hiccup_ "-lene. She's taken ‘er clothes-" _hiccup_ "-off!"

Remus looked towards Marlene, and indeed, her clothes were gone. He couldn't help the stupid giggle that came from his mouth, and the next thing he knew, everything went black.

**##**

Remus felt as though his brain had been replaced with his heart, it was throbbing so much. It was like someone was standing inside his skull with a hammer. _Bang Bang Bang_. He groaned and tried to open his eyes, with much difficulty - they felt heavier than anything, and when he finally managed to open them, he closed them immediately because the light was so bright.

He knew he shouldn't have had any alcohol. He knew it had been a stupid mistake, but he also knew there was nothing he could do about it now.

He wasn't sure how long he'd been lying there for before he finally took a deep breath and sat up. The movement proved too much for his hungover body, as he could feel the vomit making its way up his throat. He jumped to his feet and dived into the bathroom to find James already kneeling in front of the toilet throwing up his guts.

The sound of retching and the smell was too much, and Remus threw up all over the floor in front of him. He let himself collapse against the wall behind him, and put his head in his hands. He was an idiot. He was going to _kill_ Sirius for getting him drunk.

Sirius? _Oh crap_ , he thought suddenly. _I kissed Sirius last night_! The memories of the kiss all came back to him in a whirlwind of emotions and he got to his knees to throw up again.

 _And I actually liked that kiss_ , Remus thought, horrified. _Please say Sirius doesn't remember_... _speak of the devil..._

Sirius burst into the bathroom, throwing up all over the floor, adding the puddle of vomit Remus had created.

Finally, James removed his head from the toilet and grinned at his friends.

"Morning," he croaked. Remus nodded to him and Sirius threw up. The door slammed open again and Peter came running in. Remus knew this was his cue to leave - the sound of one more person throwing up would send him over the edge. The same thought seemed to have occurred to James and Sirius as they left the room at the same time.

"Worst... hangover... of... my... life..." Sirius said, clutching his forehead. James nodded in agreement.

The door of their dormitory slammed open and Lily Evans walked in, looking as cheerful and healthy as usual. Remus looked at her in annoyance. "Why aren't _you_ hungover?"

"I was," she said shortly. "But luckily enough, I'm not stupid enough to get drunk without learning a spell to make myself better again in the morning. If James _promises_ not to harrass me for... let's say... the next two months, I might consider using the spell on you."

Remus and Sirius looked pleadingly at James, who looked torn. He sighed and nodded. "Just do the spell, Lily-kins."

She winced at the ridiculous name and rolled her eyes. "Ok," she said.

**##**

"Evans looked hot kissing McKinnon," James said two hours later in the common room. He was staring into the fireplace. "And wow... McKinnon's boobs... what did you guys think of those knockers?"

"They weren't bad," Sirius said vaguely. James looked at Remus, who shrugged.

"I dunno. Everything went black. I don't remember much after... the er... well, that kiss." Remus was too aware of himself blushing furiously. There was an awkward silence between them all and James cleared his throat.

"You... er... you kind of blacked out. Woke up about half an hour later though. You don't remember?"

"No," Remus said quietly. He chanced a quick look at Sirius, who had done the exact same thing. They both looked away quickly, going bright red in the face.

James seemed to sense the tension between his two best friends, and hastily stood up. "Well, I'm just going to catch up with some homework," he said quickly, making a quick escape.

Remus could feel his face heating up with every second he looked away from Sirius, with every second of silence. It was unbearable. He felt like screaming. How could he be so uncomfortable with his _best friend_?

Sirius cleared his throat, and Remus had no choice but to face him. When their eyes met, they both blushed, but didn't turn away from each other.

"So..." Sirius said.

"So," Remus repeated anxiously.

"We kissed."

Remus drew in his breath. "Yes."

"And you liked it," Sirius said, smirking.

"I never said that," Remus said defensively, although his blush was giving him away.

"Yes, you did."

"No, I didn't."

"You did."

"I didn't."

"Did."

"Didn't."

"Remus, you were completely pissed. How do you expect to even remember what you said to me last night?" Sirius asked, with the slight remnants of his smirk, still in his expression.

"You were drunk too!"

"But I'm used to it. I can handle alcohol better than you. That was the first time you were drunk."

"What did I say?" Remus asked in frustration. He wasn't sure he wanted to know, but then again, he _did_ want to know.

"Well let's just say by the end of the night you were clinging to me so tightly I could hardly breathe, and telling me how amazing the kiss was, and that you loved me more than you love your own mum."

"Ah," Remus said, feeling more embarrassed than he had ever felt in his life. How could he have let himself get that drunk? "Er... and what did you do?"

"Told you that you were very sweet. That certainly put a grin on your love-sick face," Sirius said, laughing. Remus blushed again.

"Well, I'm sorry about that... especially the clinging part," Remus muttered. Sirius tilted his head slightly and looked at Remus.

"Are you really sorry?" he asked softly. Remus looked up into Sirius' grey eyes and he couldn't find it in himself to nod. He couldn't lie to those eyes. He shook his head.

"Neither am I," Sirius whispered, leaning closer to him. "That kiss _was_ mind-blowing."

"I'm sorry?" Remus asked in astonishment. Was Sirius really referring to the kiss that _they_ had shared? Did he think it was mind-blowing?

"I know this sounds really crazy, Rem," Sirius said nervously, his eyes shifting around the room as he spoke. "Kissing you was amazing. I've kissed a lot of people, but with you it was different. It was... magical. You know? And I want to kiss you again, if you'd let me?"

Remus couldn't believe what he was hearing, and couldn't find anything to say. Hesitantly, he nodded slowly.

Sirius' lips met his in a soft, but passionate kiss that was - if even possible - even more mind-blowing than the previous one. It wasn't as fierce or lust-provoked, but it was more of a discovery. A discovery of love, of happiness, of magic.

They broke apart, and Remus smiled up at Sirius. "Well, that was-"

"- Fucking perfect," Sirius finished, grinning. Remus took a deep breath, his heart beating rapidly in his chest. Gathering up all of his courage, he leaned forwards, wrapping his arms around Sirius' body and pulling himself closer to his friend, resting his head on Sirius' chest. Remus could feel the heart beating beneath his skin and sighed.

"I don't have any idea what's going on," he admitted quietly. "One minute you're my best friend, and now..."

"What would you call me now?" Sirius asked softly. Remus turned his head so that he was looking up at Sirius.

"I don't know," he said. "You can't just be my friend... not after those kisses and the way you're holding me."

"So how about I clear up those confusing thoughts?" suggested Sirius, smiling. "Remus, do you wanna be my boyfriend?"

Remus blinked. Boyfriend? That sounded weird, coming from another guy. But then again, wasn't it weird _kissing_ another guy? Strangely, it wasn't. It had felt so natural, and real, and right. Did this mean he was gay? Of course it did. He enjoyed kissing Sirius. He liked guys. _Sirius_ was asking him to be his _boyfriend_. His heart gave an involuntary jolt of happiness as Sirius started tracing circles on his hand. The butterflies in his stomach started to flutter around restlessly, bringing a faint smile to his lips.

"Yes," Remus said.

Sirius grinned and laced his fingers through Remus's, planting a small kiss on his forehead. "Who'd've imagined that me and you would be together?"

"You and I," Remus corrected, ducking out of the way of Sirius' light punch.

"Whatever," he said, rolling his eyes. "I always knew I felt something different for you, you know? I wasn't sure what it was, but I never paid much attention to it anyway. I was always more protective over you. I couldn't bear anything to happen to you, and I couldn't figure out why I didn't feel so strongly about that with James or Peter.

Then, last night when you kissed me... it opened me up to a whole new perspective. I kissed you. I'd never even considered that I might be gay, but kissing you made me wonder. Why was I getting those feelings? Why was I so protective? Why was I so different with you than with the others? I know you might not believe me, and I don't blame you, but Remus? I think I love you."

Remus hadn't been aware that he'd been holding his breath throughout the whole of Sirius's speech. "Breathe..." Sirius prompted, and Remus did so, releasing all of the breath he'd been holding.

"You... you love me?" Remus asked incredulously. It just seemed so surreal. Yesterday they had just been friends. Today they were dating, and Sirius was claiming he _loved_ him.

"Yeah," Sirius said, stroking Remus's cheek.

"I love you t-"

"-Don't say it back unless you mean it," Sirius said quickly, cutting Remus off. Remus just smiled.

"I love you, too."

"Siriusly?" Sirius asked happily. His grin seemed to be getting wider and wider by the minute. Remus laughed.

"Yeah. Siriusly."

They spent the rest of the day sitting in front of the fire, chatting quietly to each other, sneaking secret kisses when the common room was empty, and smiling at the fact that they _knew_ they had discovered their soul-mates. Their lives were perfect.


End file.
